seirei_gensoukifandomcom-20200214-history
Sayo
Summary A girl living in Yuba's village with her parents and his older brother Shin, when she was still a child her parents would die after an epidemic and She and Shin would become orphans and would be raised with a little of help of all of their neighbours, due to them being born with capacity of using spirit arts the same as Ruri they would begin to learn them together with her from Yuba that would treat her almost as siblings and that way she would become Ruri's childhood friend. When Rio arrived to the village she would welcome and guide him towards Yuba's house along Ruri, at that moment she would fall for Rio at first sight and would become to adress him as Rio-sama because of Rio's polite speech and in her opinion how he had the same unreachable aura that the noble's have. The next morning by Yuba's petition she and Ruri would be in charge of introducing Rio to the rest of the villagers and mediating between them if necessary, when Shin and the rest of young boy of the village try to pick a fight with Rio because of their feelings of inferiority towards him, their jealosly at how time Rio and Ruri spent together and Shin's sister complex, she and Ruri would defend him from them, that night Sayo would even ask to be allowed to sleep in Ruri's room for not seeing Shin at that time. When Gon arrived to the village Shin asked for her to be allowed to sleep with Ruri due to closeness of their home to the hub leant to Gon's group, the next day she would stay again in Yuba's house for helping with giving suitable hospitality to Hayate's group, some days later she would to the capital with the group in charge of selling the harvest's surplus, the second day of her stay in the capital the rest of the villagers would pair her with Rio and put them in charge of buying several things in their instead, while walking with Rio she would fall in saleswoman salestalk and Rio would end having to buy her a hairpain that she would treasure from then on as her most important thing, just after that they would see a robed man running away with an unconscious Komomo under his arm, Rio would rescue Komomo and give her back to her bodyguard and leave the place hurriedly with her. Some weeks later Gouki's group would come to the village the day of the harvest festival and would take Rio to the capital again, Rio would come back two weeks later and since them due to the villagers using to spent the majority of the winter shut in their houses until the good weather comes back she wasn't able of spending a lot of time with Rio and Ruri, at the same time Rio stopped using polite speech with Ruri alone, something that made the rest of the village girls to suspect of their relationship. A month and a half later Rio went again to the capital for giving his new year greetings to his grandparents, Rio would come back a month later accompanied by Komomo and since then, little by little her place next to Rio and Ruri was taken by Komomo, three months later Rio would talk to her of his intentions of leaving the village after the next harvest festival, after knowing that she would begin to cry more and more after going back to her house, when Shin sees her in that state he would go to Yuba's house and ask Rio to stay in the village making dogeza, Sayo would try desperately to stop him and ten they would say to Rio to leave that in nothing. The next day Yuba would say to Sayo that the chance of Rio staying is zero, that he's leaving with a goal in mind and that stopping him is impossible, from then on she would begin to train her spirit arts for being able of following Rio without pulling his leg, she would spend so much time training that for the next six months she wouldn't talk to Rio anymore, the day of the harvest festival she would confess to Rio and be rejected by him, after that while Shin tries to cheer her up Gouki would appear where they're and would offer to them follow secretly after Rio with him, or so it was hinted, because Gouki's group hasn't appeared yet again in the novel it's still uncorfirmed if they really followed after Rio or not. Appearance Personality WN Route LN Route Relationship Ability Trivia SayoPic.png|SayoPic Sayo.jpg|Sayo_Design V0300.jpg|Sayo, Rio, and Ruri V0303.png|Sayo receiving a gift from Rio V0304.png|Sayo, eating meal with her brother and Yuba family V0306.png|Ruri, holding the terrified Sayo V0312.png|Sayo confessing to Rio Sayo_manga.jpg|Sayo_manga Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Karasuki